The Protectors Of The Zone
by Psihopatul
Summary: I've noticed as a Monolith fan that there aren't too many S.T.A.L.K.E.E.R Stories about Monoliths so I decided to write one. Oh and this is my very first ALL S.T.A.L.K.E.R. story so be gentle with me. Of course critique is always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Psihopatul here, I have two other stories containing Stalkers but as said. This is my first ever real ALL and nothing else but stalker story. Also sorry for the short first chapter.**

"An Emission is approaching, find cover!" Air-raid sirens went off while there was a fierce gun battle going in Limansk. A group of Duty S.T.A.L.K.E.R.s were trying to push themselves towards the center of the zone but were met by heavy resistance from elite group of Monolith Fighters and Preachers.

"We have to get out of here or we're dead!" A man shouts covering behind thick wall.

"Why? We can hold them from here" A rookie asked being confused as he saw others in fear and slight panic.

"Rookie, you got lot to learn, now MOVE!" one of the older Stalkers pulled the Rookie after the others to get somewhere hopefully safe.

"HAIL MONOLITH! WE SERVE YOU AND PROTECT YOU WITH OUR VERY LIFES!"

"Warriors of the Monolith! An other glorious victory for us! Rest for now until we meet our enemies again!"

Some of the Monoliths started praying the Monolith, other's moved else where while one of them had duties in the Red Forest. It didn't take long for him to reach his destination to fill his next task that was given to him by the Monolith. He was in charge of his own little squad of fighters who were suppose to take out threats that were trying to get too close to the Center of The Zone and now he had a newcomer to his squad.

"Hail Monolith!" Group of fighters stood up as all too familiar Monolith Preacher walked over the camp site.

"I heard that there is a newcomer that I was suppose to meet, I guess it's you."

"Yes, it is an honor to serve the Monolith by your side"

"Like wise, I sense that you are rookie in everyway, but still a great with your weapon, what is it?"

"Yes, hope to be better through your hands. My weapon is SVU Dragunov, as a side arm I use SG-550. What are the weapons you use? If I may ask?"

"SVD and SVU Dragunov, also Gauss-Rifle and VSS Vintorez, now come on, you have lot to learn and you still need to earn your name"

It was starting to get dark as the duo wandered to city of Pripyat just to find dead squads of Monolithians. They immediately called out their brothers and sisters to the fight. It wasn't long time ago that the first female S.T.A.L.K.E.R.s arrived in The Zone, all the Factions has now females also in them, of course all weren't too happy about this change, but this didn't matter for the Monolithians as anyone who served their sacred crystal was welcome to their unique fanatic family of fighters.

"Hehe this is way too easy those guys aren't so though as the guys back in base say"

"Yeah, dangerous Monolith my ass"

"Hey there is an oth-" Bullet pierced a Merc stalkers chest as he spotted an other squad ready to be slaughtered by them.

"Onward, warriors of the Monolith. Avenge your fallen brothers. Blessed, as they are in their eternal union with the Monolith. Bring death to those who spurn the holy power of the Monolith." An other bullet flew missing the mercs squad leaders head just by few centimeters.

"Hell, where did those two come from? I thought we cleaned this area from those bastards!"

"I don't know but we gotta move fast! Now come on!" Mercs took shelter leaving their dead comrade behind.

[Meanwhile otherside of Pripyat]

"Warriors, we are needed, someone is attacking our home!" small army started running towards other side of the city where the preaching was heard coming. Gun fire was heard in the whole city and also commands being shouted through both sides. As the Monolith reinforcements arrived everyone were surprised of the size of mercenaries in the city, but no matter what they wouldn't let them pass.

[On a rooftops]

"Are you following? Take that RPG and shoot it next to that car"

"RPG! Take cover!" Was heard on the ground as mercs tried to take cover but too late as the RPG's rocket hit next to the car the car slided from the force of the explosion smashing some of the mercenaries making some of them still stay alive but not for long as an other RPG flew right at their position making bloody mess on the ground.

"That one trys to run!" The rookie Monolith said.

"You take that shot, you spotted her"

"But I've never shot that far before!"

"Let the Monolith guide your bullet and you'll hit her for sure"

***BANG***

"AAAAAAARRRGH!" A scream espaced from the running stalker as she hit the ground trying to crawl to safety of a bus station.

"Good go finish her off"

"Don't you think she'll die to lose of blood?"  
>"Yes, but it is better not let anyone escape their punishment for killing our brothers and sisters, I trust you you will do your job well"<p>

"As you wish" The female Monolith left the roof and was soon spotted going to the bus stop, but soon waved back to her Preacer and calling him.

"She's already dead, sending a photo of the body"

"Alright! We'll return to the Underground, I'll meet you there later"

**Authors Note: Oh almost forgot, I will be writing the next chapter whole next week because I wont be probably able to come on computer as it is cursed Christmas and I am going to meet my "beloved" relatives. Take care and have fun, **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter: Well deserved rest.

**Author's Note:** HHey this is my small Christmas present mostly for the people that are in my Project I started, but also to all the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Fan's out there! Please R&R.  
>Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hyvää Joulua ja Onnellista Uutta Vuotta! Crăciun fericit şi un An Nou fericit! С Рождеством и Новым Годом! З Різдвом і Новим Роком! Срећан Божић и Срећна Нова година! Весела Коледа и Щастлива Нова Година!<p>

**[Deep in the Pripyat Underground]**  
>"So why did we come over here then?"<br>"We came here, so I can introduce you to rest of your brothers and sisters as you will be joining my squad. You are now my teams 3rd sniper"

"Hey Voron, glad to see you made it back brother, so is this our new member? Welcome my name is Vuk."  
>"My name is Tasha, nice to meet you Brother"<p>

"Vuk, introduces you the Underground places and where you'll be living. Yo Kostya, come here I need a word with you!"

"Sure thing Shura." A man stood up and started walking towards some ladders where an other man was already climping all the way to the top.

"So Tasha, come this way with me and I'll show you where you can leave your sutff and then We'll go through the whole place"

"Sure, but I have a question" Tasha asked as she started walking towards a the exit from place that seemed to be like a dome underground.

"Yeah? What is it you want to ask?"

"It's about Shura, he doesn't use the same kind of "uniform" as we do. Why?"

"Ah well we really don't know the real reason behind it but he does seem to enjoy moving in that trench coat of his."

"Alright, so is this my "room" then?"

"Yeah, I'll let you unback before we continue"

* * *

><p>"Kostya, you did send me a message knowing something about next supply transport for the army guys near by"<p>

"Yeah, there is going to be some food, ammo, explosives and drinks of all kinds, and it will arrive here next weeks Tuesday."

"So we have exactly 3 dayd to make a plan" Shura said as he started to take out maps and some files they had gathered on their last attack to near by Military base in Pripyat hotel.  
>That raid hadn't leave a single soldier alive though it had killed also few Monolith Fighters as well.<p>

"Shura! There are loners entering the underground through Jupiter Plant!" Monolith Precher ran inside a control room that had been changed into a office.  
>"Send Raider's team there, I'll be joining them shortly"<p>

"So what I've heard they are coming through air to evacuate the woundeds and by ground they bring their supplies. If needed their helicopters will turn around to help out their supply trucks. Helicopters come from here and ground troops will enter the city here" Kostya pointed the routes and places from the map.

* * *

><p>Near the Underground entrance from Jupiter Planet was already fierce firefight going on as the Monolithians tried to desberatly stop the enemy from advancing anyfurther into the undergrounds tunnels. It seemed that they were going to get through until there was voice that Stalkers knew all too well. They knew if you hear that one man speak, your good as dead, but it didn't seem to stop these Stalkers from trying anyway.<p>

"Warriors of the Sacred Crystal I call you my Brothers and Sisters to join me on this glorious night to this battle to kill anyone who seeks to spurn the holy powers of The Monolith! Revenges your fallen brothers and sisters deaths, let them not be in vain! Kill them! Kill them all!"

"FOR THE MONOLITH! FOR OUT FALLEN BROTHERS AND SISTERS!"

**Loner's:**

"Ah hell, you guys got the RPG's? Now's the time to use them!"

"Hell I'm not gonna try and shoot there, you do it!"

"No you do it!"

"Fuck off you two, I'll do it" One of the loners took the RPG and waited for others to give him his mark to shoot.

"Covering fire!" And right then he did come out of his hiding place firing the RPG grenade at the Monoliths but getting shot right after the grenade left the launcher.

"Fuck! Get him back to cover, we need to get him out of here!"

"It's no use, he's dead already" They did watched and cried as their dear friend laid there dead.

"Hell, let's make a run for it when most of them are reloading! We fire the fucking RPG's like it would be fucking judgement day!" They waited for the most of the firing to stop and then fired their RPG's at them killing most of the Monoliths leaving few injured and dying on the ground.

"You two take him out and gives him his burial wish, we're going through. Now come on let's move, it is our turn to revenge for the ones we have lost to this cursed Zone"

**Monolith:**

"Shura, they got through, their coming to the dome entrance, it was honor to serve The Monolith with you my Brother!"

"As well Sister, now rest in your eternal union with The Monolith"

"Shura, we are going to need to use the P-4's Machine Guns, let's ambush them"

"Right, good idea, EVERYONE TO THE POSITIONS THREE THROUGH 9! MOVE!"

As the Monolithians climbed to their ambush positions last of them go to cover just in time as the dome entrance doors from the Jupiter Plants side opened up and the Loners walked in seeing the place was empty. The Monolithians waited for the command as they did listen to the Loner's talk.

"Damn, here's no fucking nothing except some anomalies, be careful where you step. Let's take a rest there, you go check if we can get those big doors over there to open so we can continue our way in the morning"

"Sure thing, you two come with me, help me find something that we can open those doors"

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this wasn't such a long chapter nether, still trying to find my own way to write these S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Stories, so R&R and critique is also welcome.

**Saint Dane01:** Thanks for your review and the tips, really appreciate it . Also great story you've written, really enjoyed reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

Protectors Of The Zone: Chapter III:

**Loners: **

"Alright, let's get a move on!" One of the Loners said as they had backed their stuff and started to move towards an other set of big doors.

"It was too quiet here, I didn't like this place at all" a Rookie told what he was thinking as they were walking near the control room entrance avoiding the Electros, Whirligigs and Vortex anomalies.

"non-sence! This place is safe, unlike the city we're about to enter soon. Now that's a dangerous place, mutants, anomaly fields and Monolithians are everywhere." Only female of the group said taking better hold of her PKM as they did go through a small door that was next to the big ones as they had found that the big doors didn't "work" for some reason.

**Monoliths:**

The Monolith Preachers were already setting the trap for the intruders as they did star to hear the intruders.

"Voron we're ready!"

"Good work Shura" The two of them signaled the Monoliths to hide and be ready to open the trap doors that would make the Loners drop 3 meters below the "floor".

As the loners walked in the groups rookie suddenly stopped and just watched the rest of the squad to walk over the "floor" and then suddenly drop. All of the Loners who fell down screamed, and after they had made sure everyone were okey, they did notice that the rookie was missing.

"Rookie, where are you? Can you he- What you think your doing rookie?" the female said horror in her eyes as she saw their fellow loner holding a grenade.

"Sorry but we cannot let you get out of here alive" then the Rookie pulled the pin out and thre the grenade down making the loners blow into small pieces or bleed to death.

Soon there was foot steps closing in the rookie, but rookie didn't turn around to see who it was like he would know who this person was.

"Your plan worked Kostya. Long time no see. Where are the others?"

"They are collecting the bodies of our fallen comrades, they will be in the dome for while but let me introduce you to Tasha, our newest member, she is Sniper just like you and Voron."

"Nice to meet you.."

"Sasha, names Sasha, nice to meet you too sister, and welcome to the Monoliths ranks"

**[Else where in the Underground]**

"Alright get there Brothers and Sisters to the Chamber to their final resting place." Voron said as he also took hold of few of the dead starting to carry them towards a tunnel that said 'CNPP'.

"Voron I can take it from here, you go and check the situation in Dead City."

"Alright take them and you know where to put them" Voron gave two bodies to Shura and then left towards exit.

**Voron's View: **

As I did exit the Undergrounds, I could see it was night time already, I did hold my trusty Gauss Rifle on my back and VSS in my hands as I walked towards the river in a moonlight. I could see how some Snorks were sleeping close by on the rocks and some Bloodsuckers going out for get a meal or two. Suddenly I did hear a familiar roar and as I turned around I noticed on top of a small rock an other Snork who seem to be really excited and holding someones leg in his mouth.

"So there you are, I see you borrowed somones leg. Hope it tastes good" I told the Snork as it slowly "walked" next to me as I did continue my travel to the river. We did walk for couple of hours in a open field until we arrived to thick woodland area where I did hear someone talking on a radiophone, I did put my VSS also to my back side and took out my knife and crawled closer to the sounds. It didn't take more than 5 minutes to get in clear distance to see who was the person. I could see that this person had a large pile of dead children of the zone next to him.

"Duty bastard" I said to myself before charching at this killer cutting his head off before he could ever react, I took the head sticking it to close by branch


End file.
